Gale Force Winds
by Gale2014
Summary: Galina, a mutant, has come to America to search for her brother, but when she isn't able to find him she is forced to steal to keep herself alive. One of the things she steals happens to deal with a secret government project that plans to eliminate all mutants. The X-Men take her, and the information, back to Saint Xavier's where Galina finds her brother who was secretly a mutant.
1. Chapter 1

A large room buzzed with the sound of computers being turned off. Their screens lit up the dark room as the last man to leave the room locked the door from the outside. The man's voice could be heard talking to someone on his cellphone as he disappeared down the hallway and the room grew very still. There was the sound of something moving in the ceiling and a tile was moved from the ceiling and feet dangled out. A girl quickly dropped down and silently landed on the floor. Her head popped up above one of the desks and she crawled over to one of the desks at the front of the room. She sat in the chair and pulled a piece of paper from her leather jackets pocket. On it were the passwords and directions about how to get onto the computer.

"Alright…seems easy." She muttered to herself as she typed in the password with her gloved hands and the computer whirred to life. With a heavy breathe, she plugged a USB drive into the computer tower and went about transferring data onto it. Just as the last file was being saved onto the USB, a guard came walking by and the sound of his keys unlocking the door made the girl's heart stop from fear. The elderly guard opened the door and turned on his flash light, scanning the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but something felt off. He walked into the room, flashing his light over each computer; working his way from the back of the room to the front. The girl was ducked behind on of the desks, her body squished between the desk and the wall. The guard made it up to the desk the girl was just at and the light landed on the computer.

"Huh? There's a USB thingy in the computer still." The guard bent over and pulled the USB from the tower and held it in his hand. The girl rolled her eyes and came out from behind the desk. Before the guard could even let out a word the girl shot out her hand and a huge gust of wind lifted the man off of his feet and forcing him against the wall on the opposite side of the room with such forced that it knocked him out. The girl rushed over to the guard and pried the USB out of his hand and then placed two fingers on his neck and stayed still for a moment.

"Still breathing…good….sorry…" The girl ran to the back of the room where the missing ceiling tile was and with the help from a gust of wind, the girl easily jumped up back into the ceiling and placed the tile back in its place. She got out of the building the same way she got in and a manhole cover came flying off in the middle of the parking lot. The girl climbed out and when she was standing on the cement and straightened her clothing, she looked at the USB. "That wasn't so difficult." She said and safely placed it in her pocket.

"That doesn't belong to you." A man's voice said. The girl turned around and saw a tall man standing there in all leather with thin red sunglasses across his eyes.

"I don't think it belong to you either." She scoffed and turned to walk away but standing on the other side of her was a tall, beautiful woman with long white hair. She was also in all leather and even had a cape.

"Give that to us." She held out her hand and the girl glared at her.

"No thanks." The girl twirled her finger and the wind around the three of them quickly picked up. The woman covered her eyes from the dirt and small rocks that were being flung around.

"Storm! Are you doing this?" The wind was getting so fast that the man had to yell to be heard. The beginnings of what looked like a mini twister was starting to form around the girl.

"No! And I can't seem to stop it!" The woman yelled back to him. The girl clapped her hands and the small twister quickly stretched into the sky and it was slowly dragging the two of them towards it. "SCOTT!" Storm yelled as she held out her arms, using her own powers to keep her grounded. Scott on the other hand was holding onto a car as his feet were slowly lifted off of the ground. The car was also getting dragged towards the twister until it suddenly stopped and the twister disappeared and the ait became calm. Scott dropped down onto the ground and Storm tried to fix her hair. The girl was gone and there was no sign of where she had run off to.

"She's gone." Scott ran his hand through his flopped brown hair and let out an agitated sigh. The sound of sirens and guards being called out filled the air. "Come out, let's get out of here." Scott and Storm ran off before they had to deal with the small army of guards that were going to come and grab them.

The girl landed on an apartment rooftop with a small thud and she clutched her side in pain. She was breathing heavily as she dragged herself towards a little shack that had been built on the rooftop.

"Way too much…energy…" She let out with a groan as she opened the shack door and staggered over to the mattress in the corner and fell onto it. It felt as if she could fall into a deep slumber in seconds, but she managed to force herself up and take off her jacket and go over to the portable record player and turn it on. Stevie Nicks played as she headed back to mattress and reached for her jacket, pulling out the USB. "I've had you for ten minutes and people already want you…what are you exactly?" She asked the USB as if it could answer her. Just as she started to relax, the doors to the shack were kicked open and standing there was a short, stocky man with spikey hair and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He was wearing the same leather uniform as the people she met before. She jumped up into a sitting position and watched as the man casually walked in.

"Cozy." He commented as he looked around.

"Do you have any manners? Don't you know how to knock?" She yelled at the man, looking around to see if there was any way out of here. Using her powers was out of the question since she was still exhausted. The man scoffed and looked over to the record player.

"Stevie Nicks?" He asked, pointing over to the record.

"If you want to borrow it, you just have to ask." The girl said with a smirk on her face. The man took a long drag of the cigar and let out a large cloud of smoke from his thin lips.

"Okay kid, enough games. Hand over the USB." The man held out his hand and the girl let out a heavy sigh.

"You break into my home and then demand things from me? You really have no manners." She reached over and grabbed her jacket. The man clenched his fists and three large metal claws came out of each hand. "Calm down, I'm just getting my jacket. You kicked down my door so it's a little chilly in here." She put on her jacket but the man was still tense. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" The girl yelled, stretching her arm out at the guy and a huge gust of wind lifted him off his feet and sent him flying out of the shack and out into the middle of the rooftop. The girl clutched the USB tightly in her hand and bolted out of the shack and headed to the edge of the building. She stood on the ledge and looked down at the street below that was a terrifying far distance away.

"KID! STOP!" The man yelled out as he pulled himself to his feet. She looked back and gave him a little smirk and a wave before jumping off of the edge. "NO!" He yelled and ran over to the ledge only to see her flying back up onto the building beside him. She fell onto the roof top and came to a rolling stop.

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she clutched her shoulder in pain and she dragged herself up onto her feet. She looked over to the other building and saw the man standing there with a look of disbelief painted on his face. "Asshole!" She yelled up, giving him the middle finger before limping over to the fire escape and running down the metal stairs, stumbling like an idiot. She jumped down into the alley between the two buildings and stumbled towards the street when Scott stepped out in front of her and a flash of red light shot out at the garbage can beside her. She shielded herself from the blast as the garbage can exploded. She was sent flying onto the wall of the building, the force of the blow knocked her out.

"You didn't have to be so rough Scott, she's only a kid." Storm rushed over to the girls side and checked to see if she was hurt. She only had a little cut on the side of her face that didn't seem to be bleeding too badly.

"I don't like it when they run." Scott said and he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and pulled the USB out of her pocket before handing it over to Storm. "Let's bring her back to the school and figure out what she has to do with all of this." Scott said and Storm agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl woke up a few hours later with a splitting head ache as bright lights shined down at her. She looked around through squinted eyes and saw all of the medical equipment around her. Looking down at her own body she saw the wires taped to her body. With gritted teeth, she grabbed the wires and ripped them off of her, not caring about the pain of the tape pulling off some of her hairs. Storm walked into the room as the girl sat up on the metal table she had been laying on.

"You're still a little weak. You should rest more." Storm was in normal clothes this time as she looked over the girl who was in a hospital gown.

"No thanks. I'm not too fond of being experimented on." She stood up and her knees were a little weak as she grabbed into the metal table for support. As the girl turned her back to Storm, her dark brown hair parted and exposed the back of her neck. Storm could see a tattoo of a single black bird on the back of her neck that was about three inches large.

"You seem a little young for a tattoo." Storm commented and the girls hand automatically covered the back of her neck and she turned around and glared at Storm.

"Mind your own business." The girl said through gritted teeth and Storm held up her hands to show that she didn't mean to anger the girl.

"I'm sorry that we had to chase you down like that. We just wanted to get the USB before it fell into someone else's hands." Storm walked over to the girl and grabbed her clothes that had been freshly washed. The girl looked her over suspiciously before taking the clothes and started undoing her hospital gown as she headed over to the small wall partition in the corner. As the gown came away from her back, Storm could see a few healed wounds from what looked like whip scars. The girl disappeared behind the partition and threw the gown up on top of it before changing into her old clothes.

"What does it matter to you who has it or doesn't have it?" The girl asked Storm as she changed.

"Do you even know what you were stealing from that company?" Storm asked and she heard a chuckle from the partition.

"I didn't ask. They offered me a lot of money for that information." The girl walked out from behind the partition in a black tank top and dark jeans that were tucked into black boots that went to just below her knee. She held her jacket in her hand as she walked back over to Storm.

"Who are you?" Storm asked and the girl smiled before holding out her hand.

"The name is Galina Rasputin, but you can just call me Gale." Storm shook her hand and nodded. The last name sounded fairly familiar but she couldn't quiet place when she had heard it.

"Well, Gale, we need to ask you a few questions about who wanted you to steal that information." Storm and Gale stopped shaking hands and headed towards the door leading out of the room.

"If you promise to never hook me up to a machine again I will sing and dance for you if you wanted." Gale put on her jacket and the two of them walked out into the large metal hallway that was brightly lit. "How high is your electricity bill?" Gale asked and Storm just let out a little chuckled. The man with spikey hair walked out of a hallway ahead of them and saw Gale and Storm walking together.

"Hey Storm, how is the little Hell raiser doing?" The man asked, pointing at Gale.

"Logan, I want you to meet Gale Rasputin. Gale this is Logan." Storm gave Logan an annoyed glared and he just nodded towards Gale.

"Hey…about calling you an 'asshole'…" Gale started to say but Logan cut her off.

"You're forgiven."

"No, I actually wanted to reinforce it. You are a manner-less asshole. You broke my door, I expect you to fix it." Gale glared at Logan and he looked like he was about to say something back before Storm put her hand up to stop him.

"Logan will fix your home as soon as we clear everything up. Alright?" Storm looked at the both of them and saw that there were both strong personalities and that they were never really going to get along. Logan grunted and walked away.

"By the way, I loved your little costumes! Very cute how they all matched! Did you make them? I can totally imagine you huddled over a little sewing machine making you and your friends those fancy getups." Gale yelled out to Logan as he walked away into the elevator. As he stepped inside he turned around and held up his fist. The middle blade stuck up, essentially giving her the middle finger. Gale stuck out her tongue and the doors to the elevator closed.

"You really shouldn't annoy him." Storm said as they stood beside the elevator, waiting for it to come back down. Gale leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.

"He doesn't scare me." Gale said and Storm shrugged. She could tell that she honestly wasn't intimidated and that worried her. What had this young girl gone through that would make her totally fearless? The elevator doors opened and the two girls stepped inside and stayed silent as it brought them to the main level. When the doors opened, Gale was surprised to see people her age and younger walking around the halls with backpacks and textbooks. "Is this a school?" Gale asked as she followed Storm as they guided through the hallways. Some of the students would stare at Gale and then whisper to their friends.

"Yes, this is Saint Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. I am its current headmaster." Storm opened large wooden double doors that led into a large office.

"Am I going to get detention or something?" Gale asked as she closed the doors behind her and sat in the chair in front of the large desk that Storm was sitting at. Storm laughed at her comment as she typed something into the computer.

"So, Gale, who hired you to steal that information from the company last night?" Storm casually looked over to Gale and then back at the computer screen.

"I don't know. A woman with long black hair; she might have been Asian. But besides that I really don't know who it was." Gale crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, checking out the office. She noticed some very expensive paintings hanging on the walls and books that haven't been touched in maybe one hundred years.

"How did she find you?" Storm saw something on the screen and she grabbed the phone on her desk and hit a few buttons.

"She saw me pickpocketing some old couple outside of bank about two weeks ago. Instead of turning me into the police she gave me a map of the company, a list of passwords and what I needed to download. Then she promised me two thousand dollars when I gave her the USB tonight at nine." Gale stopped talking once Storm held up her finger asking for a second of quiet.

"Hello Hank, can you send Peter to my office please?...thank you." Storm said and then she hung up the phone and then she put all her attention back on Gale.

"So this random woman asked you to steal something and you just do what she wants?" Storm asked, folding her hands onto the top of her desk.

"I live in a shack on a roof top. I would kill someone for a hot meal." Gale was dead serious and Storm didn't question her anymore. There was a knock on the door and Storm told the person to come on. Gale looked over and all the colour washed out of her face. Peter Rasputin, also known as Colossus, was standing at the office doors. Gale stood up and the two looked at each other.

"Piotr?" Gale's voice quickly gained a Russian accent as she looked at the tall man standing in front of her.

"Galina…" Peter took a step towards her. Gale had tears in her eyes as she stormed over to Peter and slapped the much bigger man across the face. Storm's eyes grew wide and covered her mouth with one hand. She did not expect this when the two saw each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What are you doing here? Why didn't you call us or send us a letter? Why Piotr? Why?_" Gale yelled at the man in perfect Russian. Peter looked down at the girl who was crying and he looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Galina. I meant to call, I just-"

"_Just what? Were you too busy with your new life that you decided to throw your whole family away?_" Gale hit Peter's chest and the large man didn't even flinch. Storm slightly regretted calling Peter down to her office without knowing the whole back story.

"I didn't know that you were in America. Are mama and papa with you as well?" Peter wanted to change the subject. He couldn't explain why he didn't call or try to contact them. Gale slowly shook her head and wiped away her tears on the back of her hand.

"They died." Gale switched back to English. Storm felt like she was intruding on some deep family issues. "Papa was shot when some teenager tried to steal something from his shop about three years ago." When Gale told him this, it tore Peter apart. It was around the same time that he had come to Saint Xavier's to work on her powers. No one in his family knew except for his father who had sent him to America. He kept in contact with them for six months before he decided to completely dive into the American life style.

"And…mama?" Peter's voice was shaking and Gale let out a little choking noise. "_How_?" He asked in Russian. But Gale shrugged.

"Cancer…fluid in her lungs….I don't know…mama got sick very quickly and then she just…" Gale couldn't finish her sentence and Peter wrapped his arms around his sister. Gale wasn't mad at him anymore and hugged him back. Storm stood up as the bell rang.

"Peter…you should go back to class." Storm interrupted the siblings who separated and wiped away the tears from their eyes.

"But I haven't seen my sister in so long." Peter rested his hand on Gale's shoulder and she looked to Storm with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry. She is being kept here for questioning and then we might look into keeping her here if that's alright with you." Storm looked to the two siblings and they had very different reactions. Peter looked cold while Gale looked slightly excited.

"Questioning? _Galina what did you do_?" Peter asked his sister and she shrugged her shoulders. "Professor, if she's in trouble I just-"

"Don't worry Peter, she is just being asked about something she saw yesterday." Storm looked to Gale who looked towards the window.

"Is it okay if I go to the bathroom before we start the interrogation again?" Gale asked and Storm agreed to let Peter guide her since it was on the way to his classroom. They walked down the large empty hallway in silence. Now that they were alone they didn't have much to say to each other. Peter was still processing the fact that his parents were dead and Gale was still trying to come to terms that her brother seemed totally happy without his family back in Russia.

"Here." Peter to a door with a golden plaque with the word 'lavatory' on it. "When you're done I'll bring you back to Professor Storm and then I will come and see you after they're done asking you questions." Peter leaned against the door, mirroring how Gale leaned against the wall with Storm. She nodded her head and went into the bathroom. After about five minutes Peter was starting to get a little bit antsy. A girl came by and Peter asked her to check and see if his sister was alright. She came right back out and said that there was no one in there. "What?" Peter rushed into the bathroom and opened each and every stall and Gale was nowhere in sight. "_Shit_." Peter said and he ran out of the bathroom and back to Storms office and popped his head in. "Gale is gone." He said before getting back in the hallway. Storm came out after him.

"You look outside; I'll get the teachers to keep an eye out for her in the hallways." Storm ordered and Peter ran off to the exit. On his way there he bumped into his friend Leo.

"Wow, Peter, where are you going?" Leo asked and Peter came to a stop.

"Looking for my sister." Peter looked to the exit and then back to Leo.

"Sister? You have a sister?...She's missing?" Leo was tall, handsome and painfully shy which often came off as him being obnoxiously rude. His hair was black and he was very well built; thin but muscular which gave him the look of a well-trained athlete. Even though he was 6'2'' he still looked tiny around Peter and his terrifying large build. He was friends with only three people in the whole school; Peter, Bobby and Rogue and the rest of the people secretly loved him or hated him, there was no in between when it came to Leo.

"Yes. Now either help me or get to class." Peter headed to the exit and after thinking about it for a second, Leo was walking out with him.

"What does she look like?" Leo asked, scanning the area for someone he had just learned existed.

"She looks like me." Peter said blocking his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Leo stopped walking and scoffed loudly.

"So I'm looking for a 6'7'' metal woman…no wonder she's so hard to find." The sarcasm dripping off of Leo's words made the panicking Peter smirk a little.

"Galina is around 5'6'' and is very thin. She is wearing all black. Now let's separate and find her before she runs away again." Peter jogged off to the left so Leo headed off to the right. Leo repeated her name over and over again as if she would answer to his calls. Off in the distance Leo saw a girl in all black with long brown hair running towards the large walls that surrounded the school grounds.

"GALINA!" Leo called out, sprinting over to her. Gale looked over her shoulder and saw a guy running over to her. Figuring that he was some sort of security guard, Gale turned to face him and with a sigh she shot out her hands and strong winds shot out at Leo. Not expecting it, Leo was easily swept off of his feet and was flung back two feet as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Gale took this chance and continued to run to the wall. "Damn." Leo quickly got back onto his feet and took off after her. Gale made it to the wall and crouched beside it, she jumped using a gust of wind to help her make it over but she felt something wrap around her ankle. In seconds Gale was pulled back down to the ground and slammed down onto the ground. She was lying flat on her back and Leo quickly pounced on top of her.

"Get off me!" Gale yelled as Leo grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "_Let go of me you idiot!_" Gale continued to insult him in Russian. Leo got annoyed with it and with one hand her held her wrists together and with the other he covered her mouth. No matter how hard Gale struggled against his grip, he didn't even budge. His strength reminded Gale of her brother and she wondered if everyone at this school were like them.

"You must be Galina. I have never heard anyone speak Russian like that Except for Peter." Leo said his black hair hanging in front of his eyes. Gale glared at him and continued to talk into his hand; her muffled voice was making Leo's hands moist and clammy. He pulled it away and made a disgusted face as he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"My name is Gale." She said to him and Leo smirked, nodding his head. Gale wanted to punch him square in the face. His smug personality was annoying and Gale wasn't appreciating it.

"Leo! Did you find her?" Peter's voice called out in the distance. Gale sighed heavily and groaned as if she were in physical pain.

"Yeah, I got her." Leo called out. Peter came over and saw Leo hovering over Gale. He cleared his throat and Leo let go of her leaving red marks on her wrists from where he was holding her. She stood up and rubbed her wrists, glaring at Leo before looking back at her brother.

"_No more running_." Peter said to Gale who just rolled her eyes. She could see Storm standing off in the distance with Logan and the other Scott and they all looked annoyed. Gale hated Leo even more now, knowing that her failed escape had made everyone angry and agitated. If she had gotten away, there wouldn't have been a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Leo guided Gale back into the school with her hands held behind her back. A few of the students heard the ruckus going on outside and were sticking their heads out of their classrooms. What they saw were two of the strongest men in the school guiding a frail looking girl who had a scowl on her face.

"Galina, I'm not impressed with your actions." Peter handed Gale over to Logan and Storm.

"Same goes for you _brother_." Gale glared at Peter and Leo before going off with the two adults as they led her to the basement for more questioning.

"Has your sister always had the personality of a cactus?" Leo asked rubbing his sore back from when he had been thrown onto the ground by the force of Gale's powers.

"No." Peter said in a deeply serious voice. Leo looked to his friend who was staring off in the direction that Gale had been taken. He lightly patted his friends shoulder before heading off to class. Storm was now sitting at a table, across from Gale as the younger girl angrily rubbed her fingers against the metal table top. Logan was pacing back and forth in the room claiming that he wasn't fond of small spaces.

"So, Gale, can you tell me anything you might know about the files about 'Project: Yakimov' that we found on the USB?" Storm asked twirling the small device in her hand. When Gale heard the project name her eyes fluttered from the table, to storm and then back at the table. Her fingers were shaking and her eyes were shifting from side to side. Logan noticed this and could tell that there was something going on.

"No…I don't know…" Gale's voice was shaking and even Storm could tell she was lying.

"Gale, if you know anything-"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Gale yelled and a small gust of wind ripped through the room making Storm's hair stick up in many directions. Logan became tense and clenched his fists; the tips of the metal claws were poking out from his knuckles. Gale saw this and calmed herself and the wind calmed down as well. "I'm sorry….but I really don't know anything about anything I put onto that USB stick. I just did what that lady wanted." Gale rested her forehead against the table top; her breath was fogging it up. Storm looked over to Logan and nodded her head and the claws went back into his hands.

"Alright, stay here with Professor Logan while I go and get you some food. You're going to be here for a while so I suggest you get comfortable." Storm stood up and left the room leaving Gale and Logan alone.

"Professor?" Gale asked with a scoff and Logan just leered at her with his arms folded across his chest. "Look, I've got some pent up energy. Is there somewhere I can work it off?" Gale's foot was bouncing and her finger was tapping against the table at a steady beat. Logan looked her over before grunting and leading her over to a 'Power Bunker' where it was completely safe for her to use her powers to the full extent. "What if I blow a hole through the school or something?" Gale asked as Logan walked her out into the middle of a bomb bunker that had battle scars from years of students using their powers on its concrete walls.

"Trust me kid, it takes a lot of force to even set off the warning bell. So just stand here and go for it. I'll give you two minutes before I pull you out, got it?" Logan said in his gruff voice and Gale just nodded her head. As he was heading back to the door he could feel the winds picking up in the bunker. While he was closing the thick, steel door he saw a ring of what looked like a tornado forming around Gale's feet. He closed the door and hit the button that set the locks and alarms in case something happened. Logan could watch the inside of the bunker from a small television set that was set up outside. Within seconds a large tornado had formed in the small bunker and Logan could feel the walls around him shaking. Another ten seconds and the warning alarms started blaring through the school and Gale stopped. She covered her ears and the tornado disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Logan had rushed over to the alarm panel and was trying to find the button to make the loud ringing stop. Annoyed with how loud it was and how long it was taking him to find the right button, Logan instead extended his claws on one hand and punched the panel making sparks fly. The alarms whirred to a stop and then he headed over to the bunker door and opened it to reveal a Gale standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"I thought you said it took a lot of force to set the alarm off!" Gale whined.

"I guess I underestimated your strength." Logan didn't mean to come off so honest but he was still in a state of shock. Storm and Peter came running around the corner and she had a tray of food in one hand.

"What happened? Galina, are you okay?" Peter went over to Gale and rested his hands on her shoulders, looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gale shrugged off his hands and looked over to Storm who looked furious.

"Logan, you had one job. Watch her. That's it. Not let her create a twister that's going to rip the school apart." Storm barked at him and then she marched over to the interview room.

"Wait, what?" Peter looked at Gale who awkwardly looked at the ground. "You're….a mutant too?" Peter said looking at his little sister.

"You didn't know?" Logan asked and Peter shook his head no.

"I was sent over here when my powers first showed up…I didn't know Galina was the same…" Now Peter was feeling even guiltier about leaving his sister behind. She had to sit back and watch their parents die all while learning to deal with these powers that she didn't understand and couldn't control. He felt like he had failed as a brother.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's get back to the interrogation or whatever." Gale tried to walk around her brother but Peter grabbed her wrist.

"_Wait, Galina. Let's talk about this for a second_." Peter said and Logan was just watching the two siblings.

"_Let go of me Piotr…..now_." Gale threatened and although he didn't want to, Peter did let go of her and Gale went into the interrogation room with Storm. 

"Thank God I don't have any family." Logan muttered to himself before going in the room after her and closing the door behind them, leaving Peter standing in the hallway by himself.


End file.
